


Black & White Morality

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Gen, OP okay'd it, and other such cheesy wordplay, and so the shipping commences!, kinkmeme prompt, monochrome trio, sorry - Freeform, that i took and ran with, this is gonna be long as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the...incident, with Rize, a recovering Kaneki Ken wakes up in a place he doesn't know, with only an insane doctor and two twin girls who wish to leave humanity behind for company. It's the start of a different tale of tragedy. [AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue the First

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Kanou basically kidnaps Kaneki after the successful transplant, and he gets introduced to Kuro and Shiro pretty much immediately, even before Kanou turns them into half-ghouls. Kaneki develops a big brother complex with frightening speed.
> 
> Bonuses:  
> \+ Great escape from Kanou's labs and the inevitable aftermath (e.g. Kaneki attempting to keep two little half-ghouls fed, the chaos of three new one-eyed ghouls wandering around and accidentally intruding in people's territories, etc.)  
> ++ Tsukiyama attempting to lure Kuro and/or Shiro into the Ghoul Restaurant, and Kaneki's response (read: beat down) to that.
> 
> 　
> 
> [|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]
> 
> So, hi! Mana-chan here! I wasn't going to write a long-fic or get into the Tokyo Ghoul fandom any time soon, but then I read the lovely Jose's 'Hope of Morning' and her headcanons for ghoul's and RC and I got really interested, and so I read the manga (alllll the manga) and watched all of the anime, and then spent some time trolling around the TvTropes page and then the kinkmeme. This prompt inspired me!
> 
> To the person who prompted: I apologise if this isn't exactly what you were after? I've rearranged the timeline and events and characters and stuff to make this work the way I imagined it, so if it isn't what you wanted when you prompted, gomen! (also, you mentioned nothing of pairings. I tried to keep this gen, but Touken and Hidekane will probs slight be hinted at? I won't make any endgame pairings unless you a-okay it n.n
> 
> Also, a little bit of trivia - RC, canonically, stands for Red Child cells. It took all of my strength not to name this 'The Rise of the Red Children,' in response to the fact that the number of half-ghouls is growing and therefore their RC count is? IDK. But it was cheesy and I loved it so expect to see it somewhere within the story XD. (Granted, the actual title I settled on is almost just as bad)
> 
> Speaking of Jose's Hope of Morning, I asked her if I could use her formatting and she was cool with it.

　

_part.01_

The first time Kaneki Ken awoke, everything was white and sterile, quiet except for the gentle _beep_ of machines and soft _hiss_ of air.

He'd woken with a sudden start, going from unconscious to fully alert in the space of a second, eyes snapping open and body remaining still.

_SoM_ eT _hin_ g wa _S wR_ oN _g wit_ h H _iS left_ eye.

He blinked, and the feeling of wrongness within his eye went away, but not the sense of _wrong_ altogether.

So. He was in a hospital.

_Why?_ He thought, and came up blank. He'd gone to a cafe, a coffeeshop, with Hide - who had dragged him there because he thought one of the waitresses were cute (and well, Kaneki had to admit, she kind of was) and while there...while there...he'd met Rize.

_Rize_.

Memory blazed to life, the cold gaps in his mind warming with the flames; of panic, of fear; _of pain_.

The _Wr_ o _N_ Gn _es_ S in his left eye was back. It was a tightness, a contradictory dry-wet sensation, like trying not cry but failing.

"Ah, you're awake."

Kaneki flinched where he lie as the voice came from the shadows in the corner of the room. A man he hadn't noticed rose from a chair he hadn't noticed and spoke further.

"You've been unconscious for quite a while, young man." The doctors gaze flicked to his own left eye, and his expression became - satisfied? "I wouldn't suggest moving too much, you don't want to rip your stitches."

Distracted as he was by the abrupt appearance of the doctor from seemingly _nowhere_ , Kaneki only noticed this vaguely. "Stitches?" he asked, before realising; _yes_ , stitches. His hand drifted down to press gently against his aching side. Bandages met his palm and a brief flashfire of pain erupted through him, radiating outwards and upwards towards his chest. His heart felt like it _constricted_ in his chest.

Rize - construction yard - steel beams falling - landing - **impaling -**

With a half-breath gasp of panic, Kaneki pulled himself from _past_ and _panic_ , into _here_ and _now_. The man - _doctor_ \- now standing over him had a gentle smile upon his face, one made to seemingly calm Kaneki. "It's okay," the doctor soothed. "I am Kanou Akihiro, and I was the doctor that operated on you after your accident. I'm here because the anesthetic we gave you would have worn off about now, so since I had nothing else scheduled, I thought I'd best come wait for you to wake up so I can explain some things."

The doctor, Kanou - he pulled up a chair from the wall and sat beside Kaneki's bed.

_A ghoul,_ Kaneki was still processing, _Rize was a ghoul_.

He felt _sick_.

"What...what happened to me?" He asked faintly. Once again, there was a tightness in his left eye, but this one was in his right, too, and as a lump swelled up in his throat and tears spilled over and down his cheeks.

Dr. Kanou, thankfully, ignored this. "From what we can gather, some beams stored in a construction site had not been secured properly. They fell on you and the woman you were with. In your case, the damage was severe, but reparable. The woman, however...she did not make it, I'm sorry to say. Did you know her?"

The words gave Kaneki both indescribable relief - _Rize was dead_ ; and, inexplicably, soul crushing grief, _Rize was dead_. He had only known her for not even a day, everything she had said to him had more than likely been a lie meant to lure him into her bloodied web. She would've killed him, and yet, somehow, _her_ death still hurt.

Kaneki shook his head. "No, I didn't know her, not really."

Kanou sighed. "A shame. I was hoping you'd be able to get us into contact with her family. There were...complications."

The way the doctor was staring at him was _strange,_ Kaneki decided. "Complications?" he repeated warily, hand creeping back to his injured side.

Dr. Kanou rubbed his hand against the back of his head and chuckled nervously, holding a thick packet of papers and a pen to Kaneki. "Well, this should explain the situation to you well enough..."

　

_part.02_

The fourth time Kaneki awoke, Hide was there.

It was a mix of panic and relief to see his friend standing there - panic, relief, and a cold, hungry eagerness to _ripteareat_ **devour** \- 

Kaneki blinked. Shook his head free of the static that had overtaken it, that had been filling his mind for longer and more frequently in the past day.

Honestly, he wasn't sure if it was the drugs that Dr. Kanou had being pumped into him, the fact that his mind was still slightly fractured from the fact that the girl he had liked had in reality had been a ghoul who had liked the idea of eating him, or...something else; something else entirely.

Hide looked worried. "Man, I was so scared when I got that phonecall - I'm down as your next of kin, you know that?"

Brought back down to reality, Kaneki snorted at his bleached blonde friend. "Of course I know, Hide, I'm the one who wrote you up as such."

Hide didn't bother to ask about his aunt or cousins. He was good like that, he understood. He chewed his lip before hesitantly voicing a question. "Do you...want me to call someone?"

Kaneki shook his head. "No, Hide. Just you is fine."

For a moment, a dark cloud appeared in the clear, warm skies that was the golden hazel of his eyes, breaking through the sometimes real, sometimes facade of _Hideyoshi Nagachika: The Embodiment of Sunshine_. But just as soon as the darkness came, it was gone, and Hide's eyes crinkled shut as he smiled wide at Kaneki. "Of course it is, right Kaneki? After all, who would you rather have at your side then me, your knight in overpriced headphones?"

For the first time in _days_ , Kaneki laughed - a genuine, true laugh, as he enjoyed a rare moment of pure, unadulterated happiness.

( - _he hadn't been able to eat any food, it tasted disgusting, it felt of slime and chalk dust against his tongue, it settled in his stomach like mortar, like ashes, and then it was bile as he choked it back up - )_

The hospital was a hospital, after all, and for all the kind friendliness of Dr. Kanou and the nurses, it wasn't a fun place to be.

( - _Rize, it had to be her, Rize,_ her _, inside of him, her_ inside of him _, tainting him, making him_ just like her _-_ )

"Just a couple more days and you'll be good to go, right, Kaneki?"

"Right," he said. "As long as I don't do anything to strenuous, I should be fine on my own."

Hide laughed. "How strenuous can literature be?"

( - _why else would he hunger after the sweet beautiful delicious flesh of his best friend? -_ )

　

_part.03_

The sixth time Kaneki awoke, he was no longer in the hospital.

Akihiro Kanou stood over him, and smiled.  
  
_____________________________________________

  
~~[ **everytime my fingers and toes grew back in,** _I knew I had become a MONSTER_ ]~~

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 

　

　

　

　

 


	2. interlude[01]

 

Nashiro and Kurona Yasuhisa were twin sisters, two beautiful girls, who were damaged something fierce by the deaths of their parents.

Both of dark hair and pale skin, they were _fragile beauty incarnate_ , dual images of a Snow White come to physical life.

But their halcyon days were built by the fates not to last, but to fall and be destroyed; as well as their childhood, as well as their innocence.

( - _mummy and daddy and bad bad men, and then darkness-screams-fear as the air was filled with the colour-scent of redcopper that was_ _blood blood blood_ _\- )_

Then men from the Commission of Counter Ghoul came.

They looked at the corpses -

            -           they said it was ghouls _they were wrong_ _they were_ **LIARS**.

And then they took them, took Kurona and Nashiro, the two little girls made of ink-dark and paper-snow, and the Academy was where they went.

_the academy was where they met_ Rei

_the academy was where they decided -_

"We are _done_ with humanity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, our main cast is set up. This is deliberately short - I'm doing a time skip next chapter (which will be longer) but I wanted to show Kuro and Shiro in some introspective form before Kaneki meets them, so...  
> These little drabble interludes will be a thing.  
> Next time: presumably cannabalism.


	3. Prologue the Second

Hahaha, I'm such an awful author. No excuses. Just an apology - I'm sorry. If anyone is still interested in this fic, please, enjoy! Also this is really short.

 

~[X]~

 

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

Akihiro Kanou blinked to awareness and then sighed, the metallic clanking sound of a small foot continuously kicking at one of the wheeled trays that held his medical equipment breaking into his thoughts.

"Nashiro," he spoke, patiently, kindly, years as a doctor giving him access to the best bedside manner could offer, even now. "Must you do that?"

Nashiro, of dark hair, pale skin and eyes somewhere in between, a girl made almost entirely monochrome, stilled. "Kanou-sensei," she spoke quietly, her voice whisper-ash in the sudden silence of the cavernous underground facilities Aogiri had blessed the good doctor with. "When will Kurona wake up?"

Ah. So this was about the sister, then.

The Yasuhisa sisters were a pair of twins that had been of great interest to the CCG. Kanou still wasn't entirely sure of the full story - though the girls seemed adamant that the CCG had killed their parents in order for the Commission of Counter Ghoul to get their hands on them.

Honestly, considering the somewhat... _delicate_ state of mind both sister's shared and their bizarre blanket hatred for the humanity they themselves were a part of, Kanou doubted that any of the pieces of the story he had heard from their point of view was accurate.

Then again, considering the history of the Washuu clan...

Well. You just never knew.

Kanou had heard stories of the twin girls when they still attended the academy - two young girls, skilled in logistics and maneuvers, if lacking the real strength and fortitude needed for battle, and an absolutely formidable team when working in concert with one another.

It was then he had set his eyes on them. And once they'd left the academy, he'd seen - and _taken_ \- his chance.

Ken Kaneki, the poor soul encountered in the ER almost a year after recruiting the twins to his side - his prototype, the one who would prove his theory of artificial ghoulism could work. Rize Kamishiro, the ghoul called 'Binge Eater' by most unfortunate enough to cross her presence, had proved to be an incredible find - she regenerated extremely fast, and her kakuhou - and by extension, her kagune - were nothing short of miraculous. Even in his hated early years of setting up practice, when he had worked as a harvester in the labs of Cochlea, never had he seen such a perfect specimen. Her 'binge eating,' which had blessed her with an almost monstrous RC count, led to this, no doubt.

But even the gold he had struck in Rize could not compare to the polished diamond Kaneki was quickly becoming. No-one to look for him - one friend, by the looks of it, whose cries were being ignored by most and suffered with a smile by the CCG, and a body that had adapted to Rize's implanted kakuhou at a speed that was, frankly, frightening.

His prototype may well turn out to be more functioning then he had planned.

Kurona, the strongest of the twins, had been the first to go under after Kaneki's test run had proved that _it would work_. Just last night, he had implanted Rize's regrown kakuhou inside of her, and - while it was smaller than the original, being only a few days old compared to the literal years of the one given to Kaneki, and having not been gluttonously fed on an almost daily diet of fresh human flesh, it would do just fine, and having a sample that would mature _inside_ the recipient would probably be of great help for the continued stability of his artificial ghouls.

Aogiri - _Eto_ \- was, after all, looking for success in his little experiment. If he couldn't deliver what he had promised, he had no doubt that a not so little birdie would be paying him a visit sometime in the near future.

"Kurona will awaken soon, Nashiro." He spoke gently. "The suppressants are keeping her down, but they will run their course..." Kanou made a show of checking the time, "oh, within the hour or so."

Nashiro bit her lip and ducked her head, foot swinging out once more but with not even half the force of before.

It hit the tray gently, shoving it away from the young girl with no _clank_ of metallics, but rather the whir of well-kept wheels against cold, hard concrete.

"Do not worry, Nashiro," Akihiro Kanou smiled. "After all, it's your turn now."

As Nashiro's head jerked up, grey eyes wide, Kanou moved from his seated position in front of Rize Kamishiro's preserved body, lying in stasis.

Over her shoulder, around her hip, thin tendrils glowing red and black drifted, in a state between solid and gaseous, just enough of a presence to separate them from the liquid that surrounded her on all sides.

"RC," Nashiro breathed.

Kanou smiled. "Well," he said. "It looks like Rize-chan's kakuhou has regrown."

Honeslty, if Kanou had the choice, he would've used Rize's original kakuhou on one of the twins, but after implanting it into his prototype, and with how well it had grafted itself into the makeup of Ken Kaneki's body - it was simply too brittle, too fragile, to risk it in another transfer. And there _was_ the fact that it would probably be easier for the girls to access their kagune and adjust to the changes with an immature kakuhou, one that would grow with _them_.

"Are you ready, Nashiro?" he asked her.

Nashiro wavered for a split second, opening her mouth as if to say something, before closing it again just as fast, and nodding.

"Ready," she confirmed.

 


End file.
